All Clear Now
by crazysneakers
Summary: Squib and Tannis have finally realized that the kiss that they once shared actually meant something to the both of them. Reviews pleasse.


Tannis sat at the desk in Squib's dorm room. They were partners for a project that was worth half their grade but none of them seemed to be too worried about that. Squib being Squib just sat there doing nothing hoping that the work would just do itself and Tannis was to busy thinking about things.

Tannis turned around in her chair to face Squib lying on his bed.

"Squib?" Tannis asked, getting up to sit on his bed.

Squib sat up and propped his elbows underneath him so he was sitting up and facing her. "Yeah, Tans what's up?"

"Can I just ask you something?" Tannis asked, "Something kind of personal."

Squib shifted nervously a little, he wondered how personal this conversation was going to get. "Yeah sure."

"Are you like happy in your relationship, with Cody?" Tannis asked.

Squib's first thought was to say 'YES, of course I am,' but lately he wasn't quite sure he was, They seemed to not be connecting as much lately, like Cody was avoiding him, or maybe he was avoiding her. Either way, Squib couldn't exactly say everything was perfect, so he just replied as, "Ummm, yeah I guess."

"Oh." was all that Tannis could think of saying, she didn't really know why she was asking Squib this.

"Ummm... Tans, what's the sudden interest in my dating status?" asked Squib, sitting up a bit to face his friend.

"I don't know, I was just wondering how things were going, that's all." Sayed Tannis looking away from him.

"Oh, umm... okay." said Squib, there was a long akward silence after that, Squib and Tannis just sat in his bed not directly looking eachother in the eyes, for some reason they just felt, akward. But Tannis decided to break the akward silence by saying something even more akward.

"Hey Squib?" Tannis said, turning to face him again.

"Hmm?" said Squib raising his head to look at her.

"Do you remember when we, ummm, you know... kissed?" asked Tannis definetly not looking him in the eye, she didn't know why she just sayed that, it just kind of slipped.

Squib was really taken by surprise by her statement, he thought that she had forgotten all about it, they've never talked about the kiss, since the actual kiss. He then noticed that he was really caught up in his own thoughts and he hadn't sayed anything to Tannis yet, "Yeah, I remember." said Squib, shyly looking into her eyes, for the first time since the conversation had started. "What made you think of that again?"

Tannis decided to tell the truth, "You know what Squib I honestly have no idea."

Squib gave a small little half smile, which Tannis thought was so cute. She didn't know what was coming over her. She just felt like talking to Squib about everything that's happened to them... and everything that hasn't happened to them. Sure, they kissed, but they never actually got together, and she really didn't know the reason.

Squib decided to be the next person to speak, "You know Tannis, I..."

"Go on," said Tannis.

"I kind of liked that kiss." Squib sayed looking into her eyes once more, the fact that he sayed that he liked the kiss and the fact his gorgeous eyes were melting into hers was just making Tannis feel warm inside. But why? Did she like Squib, did she always like Squib.

"Really?" asked Tannis.

"Uh, yeah..." Squib sayed as his cheeks got red.

"I really liked it too, except for the whole thing after the kiss." Tannis said as she recalled her punching him.

"Yeah, that sort of hurt." said Squib, letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tannis sayed beginning to laugh with him.

"Maybe we could... try it again?" asked Squib moving a little closer to Tannis. "But without the punching" he added quickly.

Tannis laughed, "I guess we could try." she said, moving so there faces were just inches apart.

"So we're actually going to do this, again?" he asked her.

"I think we are." said Tannis.

And the last words said before their lips finally met were, "That's good." then Squib grabbed the back of her neck and there was no longer any space between them. Their lips crashed together and the started kissing eachother softly yet passionately, they'd forgotten what it was like to kiss one another, they also forgot how right it felt. Tannis then gently fell over Squib while she pushed him down onto his bed. Squib ran his fingers through Tannis's hair and Tannis began kissing his neck. Tannis felt so right, and she had a feeling Squib felt it too, but then she remembered something, she then pulled away a bit, but she was still lying on top of him, "What about Cody?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Truth be told, Squib never cared about Cody as much as he cared about Tannis, now he wasn't being shallow, and wasn't just picking Tannis all of a sudden because they just made out, it's just that, he felt this connection with Tannis. He wasn't sure but he thought for a second, and decided that he loved Tannis, he really did, and always had, the day he met her, the day he kissed her, throughout their entire friendship, it just wasn't clear enough to him then.But now he knew for sure, he just needed a little wake up call, but he was positive, he loved her.

"I love you."

"You what?" Tannis asked.

"I said, I love you, and I always have." he sayed sitting up, taking her with him, Squib then took Tannis in his arms and just brought her into a hug.

"Squib." Tannis whispered.

"Tannis," said Squib running his fingers through her beautiful brown hair.

"I love you too." said Tannis, as a heartbroken Cameron walked in the door.


End file.
